There is a remote control device for remotely operating a wet-area device. For example, the remote control device includes multiple operation buttons (switches) and transmits control signals to the wet-area device according to the pressed operation buttons. Japanese Patent No. 5652490 discusses providing, in the interior of a remote control device, a generator that generates electrical power according to the pressing of the operation buttons, and an electrical storage part that stores the generated electrical power. Japanese Publication No. 2017-20284 discusses providing, in a remote control device including a generator and an electrical storage part, a displayer that displays the setting state of the wet-area device.
The inventor has devised the providing of electronic paper for displaying the setting state of a wet-area device in a remote control device including a generator and an electrical storage part. The electronic paper can maintain the display content without consuming electrical power after the information is displayed. Therefore, the power consumption of the remote control device can be reduced by using the electronic paper. It is favorable for the electronic paper to operate (display) by utilizing the electrical power stored in the electrical storage part so that an electrical power supply and the replacement of a battery are unnecessary.
Generally, an operation called refresh is necessary for electronic paper. The refresh is performed to increase the brightness difference of the display of the electronic paper and/or to eliminate afterimages. In the refresh, for example, the colors of all of the display regions of the electronic paper are reversed. Therefore, much electrical power is consumed compared to switching the display content. If the refresh is started in a state in which the electrical power in the electrical storage part is insufficient, the electrical power of the electrical storage part is completely expended partway through the refresh; and the setting state of the wet-area device cannot be displayed appropriately by the electronic paper.